


Just Between Friends

by Bumblehigh07



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Death Note
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Blindfolds, Enemas, Fluff and Smut, Gag, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stab-Cakes, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblehigh07/pseuds/Bumblehigh07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never did expect his friend to actually agree when he asked him to do this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Between Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at three in the morning and don't even remember doing it

"Relax."

He watched the shivering body of the man under him, down on his hands and knees with his hips raised and ready for whatever it was the other would give him. His eyes landed on the ring of muscle as he squeezed and spread him.

A muffled squeak against the gag was his only reaction.

L had not been expecting Jeff to actually entertain him with his experiments. Especially when his most recent request seemed to be so far out of the younger man's comfort zone. But he had surprised him. Saying it would give an exciting edge to the rare moments when they found themselves in bed together.

"Jeffrey. You have to relax. Else this will be painful."

Much as he knew Jeff of being a masochist, L did not approve of hurting his bedmates if he did not have to. He was a patient man. He could wait. If he really wanted to he could just kill two birds with one stone.

He reached for the small jar of Vaseline, gathering some of the gel on his fingers before bringing them up and touching. Jeff jumped, L suspected his hands were cold. The first finger slipped in with little resistance, thrusting slowly and watching Jeff's shoulders slacken as he moaned into the gag. His eyes would usually begin to unfocus right about now, but with the placement of the blindfold it was almost impossible to tell. But it seemed L just knew the criminal that well.

A second finger joined the first, Jeff's muscles tightening only for a second before going soft once more. He lay his head on the tiled floor, breathing beginning to quicken through his nose as L curled his fingers in search of that one spot.

He knew he found it when Jeff cried out against the gag, curling his hands into fists and pushing his hips back unconsciously.

Sometimes L really did appreciate how vocal his friend was.

"I think you're thoroughly prepared for the next part."

He almost didn't catch the whine of disappointment when he pulled his fingers free of his friends asshole.

Almost.

The detective picked up the object next to him, using both his hands due to its sheer size. He opted for a smaller syringe but Jeff had insisted that he go with the bigger one. Something about getting the full experience. The nozzle slipped in with little effort til the bottle was nudged against the murderer's soft muscle. He was clearly nervous but trying to relax for the sake of his friend, breathing through his nose and leaving his upper body on the floor.

"Are you ready?" There was always consent between them. Even when things became a little more brutal and there was biting and scratching; There was always consent.

A nod of his head is all he needs.

L starts slow, pushing down the plunger at a sluggish pace so he doesn't shock the man. But he watches. Watches his head lift up with a muffled gasp as the first few milliliters are pumped inside. His fists tighten, knuckles cracking under the pressure and pink tinting snow-white skin from his nails biting into his palm.

He pauses at the first liter, allowing him to adjust to the feeling of liquid filling his insides. Another nod and L starts again. Slowly, he empties half the syringe into his friend, watching as his usually well-toned stomach bulges ever so slightly with the water inside.

"Do you want me to stop?" He waits for Jeffery to catch his breath, knowing it must be growing difficult to take in air with the pressure on his gut. To his surprise, Jeff shakes his head. A flick of his wrist to signal him to keep going. So he does.

Little by little L pumps his friend full til the syringe is empty and is tossed to the side with a plastic bounce.

The younger man is practically shaking himself to pieces, muffled curses and half groans getting stopped by the gag followed by slowly widening wet stains on the blindfold. He hadn't given the signal yet. So he was not in pain (or too much anyway).

"Hold it."

A simple command that L had every intention of making it hard to follow. He leans over the taller man, wrapping his arms around his waist and running his hands over his bloated belly gently. His skin was round and tight against the water, but his cock was hard and jutting just beneath.

"Does it hurt?" He asks. Jeff nods, movements shaky with effort to hold in everything.

"Do you like it?" Another nod that follows a moan as L wraps a hand around his cock and strokes, the younger man's hips jerking forwards. He always did enjoy taking advantage of Jeff's sketchy sanity in order to test his limits. By combining pain with pleasure it allowed him to see how far he could push his friend before the stimulation eventually became too much.

"Do you want more?" L would be lying if he said that being in control of the usually dangerous man didn't warm his skin under the collar even if just a bit. The fact that he, and he alone, had the power to turn a ruthless murderer into a docile and pliant pile of putty in his hands had his jeans tightening in a way he was all too familiar with.

Jeff nodded once again, pushing his hips back to drag across the other man's crotch and the bulge growing against his backside.

"I wonder if you'll burst," He whispered. He took his hands off him so he may slip out of his pants and briefs. A squeeze of Jeffery's rump as he spread him once more, inching forwards until he could sink into him with one easy movement. The feeling was odd. The little ring of muscle held tight at the base yet Jeff felt open. Wet and loose around his cock when he was used to tight heat.

Interesting.

But not unwelcomed.

"Clench."

Jeff wordlessly followed the order, scrunching in on himself as best as he could so his muscles would tighten. He squeezed down and pulled a soft moan from the older man as well as a praising pat. He did not stay quiet for much longer however, not when L pulled back and sank back in with deadly accuracy. Jeff cried out against the gag, back arching in bliss at the slow glide and scrape against his prostate.

The genius simply knew him too well, knew every spot that could make him moan and scream and beg and whine and knew very well how to work each one until he was practically numb with pleasure. The water was just an added stimulus, the gentle rocking liquid swishing about his insides was just something new they would try.

Jeff felt feverish, skin warm to the touch and tinged rose with arousal. The detective couldn't help himself when he draped over the killer's back, arms around his waist and squeezed.

The sound Jeff let out against the gag was almost heavenly; a high pitched whine that was so for his ears alone. L relented, rubbing soothing circles into his friend's stomach as he rocked into him.

"Do you want to cum?"

The criminal nodded, a broken shaking of his head that came with the dueling pleasure and pain currently wreaking havoc on his senses. His stomach was cramping terribly but the gentle motions of his friend's hands and hips kept him from thinking too much on it. Then those hands moved and stroked his cock in time with the sluggish pace. His teeth dug into rubber, spittle dribbling down the sides of his mouth around the gag as he rocked back against L.

His shoulders tensed with a muffled sob of pleasure as he cums into his friend's hand, tears leaking down his cheeks under the blindfold and leaving wet trails.

The detective follows him close behind, groaning as he filled the younger man a little more.

Surely by now Jeff couldn't have been comfortable and he took pity on him, loosening the gag until it fell onto the floor and the psychopath took a sharp gasp of air that must have hurt.

Still no safe word.

"You're so full." More touching and roaming over the man's stomach, feeling the muscles working to both try and push out the water and keep it in. "I wonder if you could handle another. I'd like to try. Wouldn't you?"

He was reaching for the syringe with intent on filling it.

"R-Ryuga! Ryuga Ryuga Ryuga!"

He dropped the syringe immediately at hearing the safe word, pulling away from his friend and rolling him onto his back carefully. He lifted away the blindfold, finding familiar glazed, dilated blue gems. The younger man groaned in discomfort, brows knitted together as he tried to steady his breathing.

"Do you need help?"

Jeff shook his head no.

"J-Just... give me a minute. Fuck..."

L was back to rubbing his stomach to soothe away whatever pain there may have been. Then he went about the process of cleaning up while Jeff took care of necessary business.

The genius had a cup of coffee waiting for him when he finally came back out and flopped onto the mattress in their shared room. He did take the mug with little questioning.

"This had to be your weirdest kink yet," He grumbled behind his drink.

"It was not necessarily a kink. More so just an observation."

"Tell that to my sore ass. You were hard enough to hammer nails." He burrowed himself into the large nest of pillows, both from his bed and from L's since the man never slept in his own bed half the time. Said man gently pat his friend's head.

"I did say we should have gone with the smaller applicator. But you insisted."

Jeff visibly winced at the memory. Yes, it had been his idea to use to larger one.

"Next time I'm insisting something, do us both a favor and wack me."

"Duly noted."


End file.
